In the past, designers of game calls have endeavored to provide more realistic sounding calls. Some calls require extensive skill before they can be made to produce realistic sounds, while other calls, especially lip-blown tube calls, often require considerable hand movement around the end of the tube to change pitch, tone and volume. Some calls have incorporated a bellows to eliminate the requirement of blowing through the call.
While these calls may have advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
Often a novice caller or a caller who wishes to refrain from the required cupping of hands etc. at the end of a lip-blown tube call, will resort to a hand-operated bellows call. However, these calls usually have a more limited range of realistic sounding calls that they can produce when compared with the more versatile and difficult to operate lip-blown calls.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement of hand-operated bellows game calls with controls therein for varying the sound output.